The present application relates to a shoe which can be both rigid and flexible.
Many people who have an injury, condition, or surgery to or on their feet will need a shoe that can be rigid and/or flexible during their recovery period. For example, those recovering from surgery to the foot often need a rigid shoe to eliminate movement of the bones and joints of the foot either in the immediate post-operative period or immediately subsequent to removal of a cast. Following that first period, it is frequently necessary and/or desirable to allow some movement of the bones and joints of the foot to encourage recovery. However, as the foot is often still swollen and sore during this second, later period, it is undesirable to allow the patient to wear his or her own shoes. Therefore, it is common for the patient to acquire an oversized pair of sneakers for use during this second, later period of post-operative recovery. However, as the treating physician is not involved in the purchase of the oversized sneakers, there is a risk that the patient will purchase sneakers of an inappropriate size. For example, it is possible that the patient will purchase sneakers which are too tight, thereby interfering with the recovery process.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.
The present invention relates to a shoe including an upper section, a flexible sole having first and second opposing surfaces and an opening, wherein at least a portion of a base periphery of the upper section is attached to the flexible sole, and at least one rigid member removably positioned in the opening of the flexible sole.
The present invention also relates to a method of making a shoe. This method involves providing an upper section and a flexible sole having first and second opposing surfaces and an opening, attaching at least a portion of a base periphery of the upper section to the flexible sole, and removably positioning at least one rigid member in the opening of the flexible sole.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of treating a foot. This method involves positioning a foot of a user in a shoe including an upper section, a flexible sole having first and second opposing surfaces and an opening, wherein at least a portion of a base periphery of the upper section is attached to the flexible sole, positioning at least one rigid member within the opening of the flexible sole, and subsequently removing the at least one rigid member from the opening of the flexible sole.
The present invention solves the problem of modifying the rigidity of a shoe (e.g., a post-operative shoe) without the need to purchase two separate shoesxe2x80x94one that is rigid and one that is flexible. In addition, the present invention allows a treating physician to properly control the size, shape, and rigidity of a post-operative shoe.